


Tales of the office lesbian

by Wimble_bimble



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Asshole licking, Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Domination, F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Public Masturbation, Scissoring, The Office, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wimble_bimble/pseuds/Wimble_bimble
Summary: Erin can finally act on her super crush she has on pam
Relationships: Erin Hanson/ Original Female Character(s), Pam Beesly/Erin Hannon, Pam Beesly/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please give me constructive criticism

It was late on Wednesday night, Erin always had a huge crush on Pam and was too shy to admit it. the only 3 people left in the office were Pam, Erin and Angela, They all had a few things to drink after having a party for Pams 10th wedding anniversary, jim couldn’t make it because he was away in philly and they were going to take a trip as soon as they got back. Angela finally left, it was just the 2 of them left in the office, Erin was just supposed to give a peck on the cheek but she couldn’t resist. she grabbed pams face and explored her mouth, because Pam was drunk, so Pam did the same, Pam then backed off. What am I doing I’m married, I’m sorry, Erin apologized. Don’t be we’re just drunk and it was just a mistake. Yeah, a mistake Erin said. I’ll see you tomorrow Pam said as she ran out the door. Erins vagina was wet and aching, and need some release, so she rushed to the bathroom, first pulling down her pants, then peeling her panties off her soaking wet pussy. she sat down on the toilet and pulled out a picture of Pam from beach day, it was the closest picture she had of Pam naked. Erin started to rub her clit, then she put her phone on the ground and used her other hand to twist her right nipple. Erin moaned so loud that she thought someone had heard her even though she knew for a fact she was alone. Oh Pam she moan, lick my pussy until I cum all over your face. Erin then stuck her pointer and middle finger in her own wet folds, starting slow and getting faster, so fast to the point where she needed to cum, but Erin she was a squirter but it was too late, right as Erin curled her finger up; the toilet seat, her, the stall door, her phone with a picture of Pam, and the floor were covered in erins lady juices, she licked up what she could, then started to clean. After that she drove home in soaking wet clothes from her pussy juice 20 minutes before, Erin got home and put her clothes in the wash, and fell asleep in a fresh pair of panties.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam and Erin get the day off courtesy of Dwight, and things start to heat up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how meny chapters this will be but I’ll make sure it’s Entertaining

It was Thursday morning, and Erin felt guilty for what she did last night both Erin and Pam were extremely hungover, Angela didn’t show up for work today. Which is odd since she is married to the regional manager, Dwight told Pam how much fun Angela had last night and that she needed the day off, then he felt bad, in turn also giving Pam and Erin the day off. Oh let’s go to the spa, my treat. Said Pam. Ok Erin said as she happily accepted. That’s not fair, shouted Kevin. Are you hungover Kevin? Dwight replied, no... well there’s your answer. Kevin frowned and crossed his arms. You girls have fun, as Dwight pushed them out the door, thanks Dwight, thanks boss, as soon Erin and Pam left, they hopped in the elevator. As soon as they left and Dwight wasn’t looking, Kevin ran to Merediths draw to get her booze to get drunk for tomorrow, watch it Kevin! Meredith yelled, you could of just asked for some, Meredith quickly poured 2 shots of vodka for her and Kevin, Pam and Erin get out of the elevator, Erin realizing the spa is the perfect place to confess her feelings for Pam, Erin starting conversation. So about last nigh.. look, Pam cut her off, the only reason I kissed you like that is that I haven’t kissed anyone in a while, about 2 months since Jim has been gone, and I’ve be masterbating to lesbian porn, its weird right? because I know I’m not lesbian I have a husband. Not at all, porn has nothing to do with the type of relationship your in, your right, said Pam, I just have never kissed a girl before and you gave me the opportunity to but I realized what I was doing I feel dumb. I probably won’t get that opportunity again And I blew it, at this point there were driving. Erin knew this was her chance, so she pulled the car to the side of the road and grabbed pams face and began to kiss Pam, Pam was shocked at first then gave in after a few seconds, Pam’s tongue exploring erins mouth, it was delightful both Erin and Pam loved every second of it, Erin pulled away for a second, I’m bisexual if you couldn’t tell, Erin said between her breaths, I think I might be too Pam said, then they continued to make out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin and Pam finally went to the spa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter involves OC

Pam and Erin, walked into the spa place while holding hands, a woman came up to then with a Irish accent, oh, are you to together, because we have a special from the month of May to the month of July for pride month, they both looked at each other, they both said yes simultaneously and giggled. alrighty then would you prefer a male or female, female they said at the same time. When they finally got into the room they decided not to see each other naked from the front. Erin wanted to save that for when the time is right. The girl came in, and Pam and Erin stared at each other and held hands the entire time. Every touch aroused the ladies so much to the point that they were both moaning. You know... said the masseuse I can go against Protocol for an extra 10 bucks, please Erin yelp, anything Pam said in return. The masseuse immediately stuck her hand under their legs to reach the top of their pussies, Pam squirmed in pleasure, as Erin blushed, she then stuck her fingers in erins pussy and her mouth on pams pussy, Erin has had a female go down on her, Pam has not, men have went down on Pam before but there something different about a woman’s touch, Pam threw her ass in the woman’s face as she came, as well as gripping erins hand as hard as possible, after Pam was done she moved over to Erin, Pam grabbed Erins hand with her left put her right hand on erins cheek, Pam smiled at Erin while she was being eaten out, do you want anything in return said Erin. I’m ok, said the masseuse, thanks for offering.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam and Erin take there relationship to the next level, Pam finally knows what it’s like to go down on a woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer then usual

Pam we still have half the day left what do you want to do, I still have never went down on a woman, my place it is Erin said blushing. As soon as they got to erins house, Erin unlocked the door then jumping into pams arms, no matter if Erin was with a man or a woman she was always the smaller partner she was competing with Angela at this point. Pam locked the front door and carried Erin to the bed room, when they got there, Pam promptly pushed Erin against the wall, first kissing her cheek, then her lips, then her collar bone, then her cleavage. Pam slid her hand under Erins shirt and undid her bra, her bra fell to the floor, Erin then told Pam to close her eyes as she took off her shirt. Once Pam opened her eyes she was greeted with the most amazing, medium,perky tits, with rock hard nipples, Pam couldn’t take her eyes off them. she couldn’t stop looking at her new lover’s breasts, only until Erin said it was Pam’s turn, did Pam Snap out of it, oh right, she took off her jacket then went to take off her tee, but before she could, Erin interrupted, you’re taking way to long I can’t take it anymore. She then proceeded to rip pams tee shirt off ruining the shirt, Pam thought this was not only hilarious, but also extremely hot. Pam had trouble unhooking her bra so Erin did it for her. pulling it away slowly, revealing pams huge milky mom boobs, in fact when Jim is away, her mother takes the kids so she can have alone time. Erin noticed that pams nipples weren’t hard yet, let’s fix that she whispered. She started to massage pams breasts while licking her nipples every once in a while. Once pams nipples got hard, Pam let out a soft squeaking moan. Erin then hooked her 2 thumbs on the waist line of pams sweatpants pulling them down, there was a noticeable wet spot on pams panties, Pam felt embarrassed but Erin assured that it means that everything is going well, Erin then pulls down pams panties to reveal a soaking wet pussy. Erin cupped her hand around pams pussy and went up and down making Pam squirm. Erin then took her thumb and started to rub pams clit, while also sticking 2 fingers in pams vagina, as Erin got faster, as well as adding another finger, pam tilted her head back and moaned in pure Ecstasy FFFFFFUUUUUCCK!!! That’s so good I can’t Erin, I’m gonna, I’m gonna, I’m gonna cu.... cu... cummmm. Erin put her face right up to Pam’s Pussy, stuck her tongue out and waved her hand back and forth really fast over Pams pussy while she came. when Pam came down from her high she started to pant my turn, I want to eat you out from behind Pam demanded, please, be my guest, Erin said as she held onto the bed frame, Pam pulled down Erins khakis, then saw a bigger wet spot then hers, wow you want to be eaten out don’t you, just so you know this is my first time, I DONT CARE LICK MY FUCKING VAGINA! Pam then pulled down erins panties to reveal erins wet folds, Pam grabs both of erins ass cheeks and spread them apart she then began to flatten her tongue on erins cunt. FUCK!!! Pam then curled her tongue and stuck it as far as she can, wiggling it around and making Erin moan in pleasure. Erin then took one of her hands off the bed frame and used it to shove pans face into her vagina, pams nose basically going in her ass, you could here muffled words from Pam on erins end, but on pams end all she heard was FUCK ME FASTER MMMMMM I WANNA CUM NOW COME ON, NO.... OH, OH, OH, FUCK IM GONNA CUM. PAM IM GONNA CUMMMM! Pam then lifted her face out of erins pussy to reveal that her face was dripping wet from erins girl cum. Pam was very weak she only had enough strength to put Erin on the bed and lie next to her. FUCK! Erin partially yelled. That was fucking amazing. You’re a fucking natural. You were great too erin, said Pam. Not in comparison to you, OH MY GOD I think that’s the best orgasm I have ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam and Erin wake up from the aftermath of the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has no sex but it is important

Pam woke up next Erin, turns out Pam spooned Erin to sleep, so she woke up got her stuff out of the dryer and spooned Erin until she woke up, she was waiting for Erin to wake up because she felt to shy to use her shower without erins, permission. So she sat in the PJs Erin gave her until she woke up Erin woke up and turned around. Good morning beautiful, Pam said, Erin blushed and gave a small kiss on Pam’s lips. I’ll yet you take a shower first, said Erin, I see you have your clothes, but wouldn’t notice you were wearing the same shirt. We were there for 20 minutes Erin. Pam replied. fair enough Erin said. Pam took her clothes and hopped into the shower, first stoping to look in the mirror and grab her tits, these came in handy last night. She laughed, hopped in the shower, but before she turned the shower off she got turned on while thinking about Erin, she used the shower head turned it so it was on the mode where it spiraled, and put it on Luke warm temperature. Once Pam climaxed she hopped out of the shower and dried herself off. Pam open the door to reveal Erin naked, Erin kissed Pam and replied, hey sexy while slapping pams mom butt, Pam blushed. We have to get ready for work, we can continue this at another time. Pam said still coming down from her high in the shower, Erin smirked and slapped pams ass once more. Pam got dressed and did her makeup, while Erin picked out an outfit and did her makeup as well. You reddy Pam said, Erin nodded and gave Pam a kiss on the cheek. On the car ride there they made plains to go to dinner, then to pams house tomorrow night. But tonight they would just stay home, Pam IS married after all and Jim is coming home in 6 days. They arrive at the office and get greeted by hank, hey hank, Erin said cheerfully. They then get into the elevator. Hank whispered to himself, I know a gay couple when I see one, Pam’s having an affair. Pam and Erin. Pam and erin entered the office Pam, ran over to Angela and kissed her on the cheek. Erin sat down at her desk and so did Pam, Dwight stood up in front of the room to tell everyone one about today’s agenda, so today we will be doing another random sales call! Once Andy left, Dwight started these random sales calls, where he will bring out a wheel with everyone’s faces on them, this weeks random participant is.... Pam! Fuck... Pam whispered, Erin felt disappointed, she wanted to spend the day with Pam, she wanted to get to know Pam, like, what she has heard pam and Jim did back in the day, both Erin and Pam know that their little affair will have to end when Jim comes back, and then hopefully start back up again once he leaves again, but Erin knows that this affair can’t last forever she can’t just leave her husband and children, besides she isn’t looking to marry Pam just have a relationship with a lot of sex, plus it’s not like pams cheating with another guy. All of these thoughts raced erins mind all day until Pam got back, Pam was fed up with the days activities and just wanted to hangout with Erin. But when Pam finally got back Erin eyes lit up and she had a big smile on her face, Erin followed Pam into the kitchen where Pam made a cup of coffee, after Pam finished her coffee she grabbed erins arm and pulled her into the bath room and locked the door behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin and Pam finally did it in the office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I’m finished with this story I’m thinking ether B99 or parks and rec

Erin bit her lip as Pam pinned her to the wall and unbuttoned her pants, then pulling them down to reveal erins drenched panties. Looks like someone’s happy to see me Pam giggled, just shut up and fuck me already Erin begged, ok but you have to be quiet it’s only 4:30 half the office is still here, Pam grabbed erins face and stuck her tongue as far as she could down Erins Throat until she gagged. pussy, Pam scoffed, yes please go down there Erin replied, they both giggled. Pam stuck 2 digits into erins cunt and started to finger fuck her, the last time they fucked Pam was too worked up about getting fucked and didn’t notice erins adorable little redhead bush, it was so cute that Pam couldn’t help but sniff it, indirectly rubbing on Erins clit with her nose, Erin moaned in pleasure, OH GOD PLEASE GO FASTER, STOP TEASING ME, Erin was being teased by Pam and she was loving every second of it, you know what Erin, YES ANYTHING. Bend over, what, now! Pam said as load as she could, you got it, anything for my queen, Erin got on all fours and put her ass in the air, Pam grabbed both of Erins ass cheeks and began to massage, Pam then slapped Erins pussy, causing Erin to yelp and leave a red mark on erins pussy. Pam then proceeded to spread erins asscheeks and eat out her ass, she then stuck her tongue in erins butthole, and wiggled it around. she then removed her tongue and demanded Erin to lay on her back, Erin was being dominated and she loved every second about it. Erin then laid on her back while Pam stuck her pointer and middle in her dripping pussy, and her pinky in Erins asshole, while flicking her tongue on Erins clit. Erin moan load enough where she had to ball up her sleeve in her mouth as Pam got quicker. all Pam could her was, mffft mmmft mfftafftaft, she the brought Erin to orgasm, OH MY GOD she half yelled as she took her sleeve out of her mouth, as she was climbing down from her climax, Pam got to her feet, Erin opened her eyes, GET ON YOUR KNEES HANNON, yes queen, she whimpered. She got to her knees and grabbed both of Pam’s ass cheeks and began to eat her out, Pam then forced erins face into her crotch, erins eyes deep into pams neatly kept bush. FUCK IM CUMMING, Pam whispered. As she covered erins face in her own pussy juices. Pam then slid 2 fingers across erins face then licked them, sucking on her own pussy juices.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Pam and Erin snuck out and went home Erin, couldn’t fall asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this and everyone who has gave comments and suggestions

Erin was pulling up her pants when she finally spoke to Pam, I... I have never been dominanted before. It feels. Pam cut her off good, I used to do it to guys all the time before I met jim. Sounds fun. It was Erin. Pam said. Pam finally cleaned her self up with the shit brand toilet paper Dwight used to save money. Ugh I think I have bits of toilet paper in my vagina, Erin giggled, then they both started to giggle. Let’s get out of here. Erin grabbed pams face and made out with her, ok let’s sneak out of here, by the time, they finished it was already 6:30, WE WERE HERE FOR AN HOUR AND A HALF. Shhhhh. Pam said, while she picked up erins keys and headed out the door. You know Erin, the sales meeting wasn’t bad, but i just really wanted to see you, awe same, Erin kissed Pam once more, and drove Pam home. She then kissed Pam one last time before she got out of the car. Pam got home and fell right to sleep, but once Erin got home she couldn’t, this was the first night she was away from Pam, she put on some of her favorite music and laid her hands on her belly, she immediately thought of Pam, she slowly slid her hand down her panties and slid 2 fingers into her pussy using her other hand to grab her perky right breast, OH FUCK, YEAH YOU LIKE THAT DONT YOU PAM, Erin came, Erin came hard. Her bed sheets were soaking wet, they were drenched in erins lady cum, Erin took really heavy breaths, tomorrow Hannon, tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin has sex in the mattress store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This involves an underage girl, if that’s not for you you are more then welcome to skip

Erin woke up soaking wet and sticky, fuck, she whispered. The dates not until 7:00, that gives me 11 hours to go to the mattress store, to buy a new mattress, Erin put her panties and sheets in the dryer, and her mattress in the backyard. She was going to get reddy again so she had to pick out another outfit for the time being, tonight she’s wearing a light blue dress, with lingerie underneath. But for now she work a skirt, a Dunder mifflin tee, with a leatherjacket over it, Erin put on basic makeup, much less then tonight. Then she headed out   
She got in her car and put her seatbelt on, your going to have the best sex you have ever had better then, at your place and better then in the office bathroom Erin whispered to herself, Erin drove to the Mattress store and looked through the mattress samples, but she found something odd, there were a pair of 2 kids around 15-16 checking her out, a girl and a boy, Erin had a great idea, since this girl was obviously into her she would use her as an advantage, she would practice her seduction skills, while the boy realized what he was doing and looked away, the girl did not. Erin didn’t know how far this would go, maybe even sex, so Erin, the smart woman she is, started her seduction, she started by bending over one of the mattresses, at this point the girl was practically drooling. She wanted a piece of that ass. Turns out they were twins, imma use the bathroom amber, said Justin as he walked away. This was her chance, she cut off amber in the next isle over. Hey youuu, I couldn’t help but notice that you were checking me out, said Erin all seductively, I....I....I, Erin put a finger on ambers lips shhhh, amber blushed, so are we going to do this or what, because I know a place, amber couldn’t believe her eyes. In fact erin did know a place because she used to work here before dunder mifflin, amber finally spoke, I’m in the closet. Amber said shamefully, that’s ok Erin said we don’t have to tell anyone, follow me, I...I.... But I’m a virgin, I haven’t even slept with a boy. I’ll teach you Erin said. Oh..... oh ok. Amber. Erin grabbed her hand and lead her to the back area with no cameras. Erin got on her knees. Are you ready. yes amber said immediately. Good..... Erin began to take off her clothes first her jacket then pulling off her tee then her skirt. Now it’s your turn Erin said. Amber stripped to her underwear and bra, Erin sat on a chair, here, sit on my leg. amber obliged. My name is Erin, and i am going to teach you everything you need to know. Amber gulped, alright, as she sat on erins leg, Erin started to rub the inside of ambers leg, my name is amber, amber said, nice to meet you amber, how old are you. Fif.....fif.....fifteen. Erin knew this was wrong but she has gone to far. Wrong. then put her hand ambers belly. Amber, you feel... tensed. Just relax. Oh..... oh ok. Erin then slid her hand down ambers panties, oh you feel wet, you need this don’t you amber. I do, I do need this. Please. Amber whispered. Don’t worry amber. Erin Assured her. Erin rubbed her thumb on ambers clit, how does this feel amber. G...g...good. Amber then let out a moan. Ah ah ah, not so fast.... Erin unhooked Ambers bra. Wow these are nice. Tha...tha...thank you Erin. Amber smiled. Now listen carefully, I need you to lay on your back and put your legs up, like I’m wiping your diaper. Ok she did as erin told her to. Now I’m going to start is that ok. Back in college Erin took the virginities of meny people mostly girls. Yes that is ok, Erin then stuck to fingers into ambers vagina, she got to a point where amber came, as amber was coming down from her high, Erin mounted her. Erin stripped her panties and bra, started to hump ambers leg, Erin gradually got faster until they both were ready, OH FUCK Erin yelled as they both came.


End file.
